Cold
by DistrictLines
Summary: Being reaped is only the start to a series of horrors coming Taylor's way. If being up against the careers wasn't enough, he will have to deal with past memories haunting his every waking moment. Its the 44th Hunger Games and Taylor will need to muster up all his strength if he ever wants to get home alive. Contains Slash (malexmale)
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scan the area, looking for any sign of life. My breath comes out white and my arm is reared back, ready to send a knife into any prey that is unfortunate enough to pass me by. I am crouched on a low branch of a tree. For most the cold would be unbearable, but if you have been hunting as long as I have then you adapt to it.

A bush a couple yards away begins to rustle and I see a flash of white in between the dull green leaves. "Got you" I mutter before sending the knife soaring through the air. A animal cry emits from the bush and I jump from my perch and headed towards it. It could either be a rabbit, hare or fox. I look into the bush and see a white rabbit with my knife in its side. Its chest rises and falls slowly as it dies. I pull the knife out and then stick it back in, this time in its throat, ending its life.

"What you get Taylor?" comes a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Jake, my boyfriend and hunting partner.

"Just a rabbit" I say as I hold the rabbit up by its ears, its blood staining its fur and dripping onto the snow. I hand the rabbit to him and he starts to skin it, handing half the meat, along with 2 pouches of berries to me. This is our system. We half anything we get.

"Lets head back, the reaping starts soon" Jake says checking the position of the sun. I nod and we head back towards the district fence. We check some of our traps on the way, but nothing is in them, so we leave them out for tomorrow. The only sound I hear on the way back is the crunch of the snow beneath our boots. Jake is not much of a talker, and neither am I so it works. Its how it has been for years now, since we met.

We near the fence and before heading to the tree we use to jump over them, I stash my belt of knives in a hollowed out trunk. Jake places his coil of wire and knife in there too before covering it back up. I start climbing the tree, easily scaling the trunk, followed quickly by Jake. We both then drop down into the meadow and quickly sprint across the clearing, entering the wooded area on the other side.

We near the lumber yard and I finally pull down my hood, feeling safer here. Jake does the same and turns to me. Without saying a word he pulls me into his arms. I bury my face into shoulder and wrap my arm around his waist. "I love you" he says leaning his head back but not letting me go.

"I love you too" I reply, capturing his lips with my own. Our lips move in sync with each others and my arms move from his waist to around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as I could. I pull away smiling, staring into his grey eyes that have flecks of blue in them. "I'll see you later" I say before letting go and turning to walk in the opposite direction.

I spot my cabin after 20 minutes or so of walking so I jog the rest of the way. I live away from the centre of the district, its much more peaceful. I enter the cabin and the smell of pine tea hits me straight away. Slipping off my boots and jacket I head into the kitchen to see mum just pouring my father and herself a cup.

"Hey" I say in greeting, taking the rabbit meat and pouches of berries out of my bag. "Not much today" I say, placing them on the table.

"I don't want you going out there" dad says, looking up at me from his seat. I sigh and take a seat.

"What would you rather me do? Take out tessera, increasing my chances of being reaped" I reply.

"None" he says. "I can pay for food."

"How? Where are you getting the money?" I ask, standing up, feeling anger rise up in me. "No, better yet. Where was all this money when Sarah needed it?!" I spit out, regretting it as soon as the words leave my lips. Mum gasps and dad looks shocked. I turn around and storm out of the kitchen, heading into my room down the hall. I slam the door shut and sit on my bed, picking up an old family photo.

In the photo a little girl sits in my dad arms, her light blonde hair in two pigtails and her bright blue eyes shining. Tears start to form and fall silently down my cheeks. Sarah is my little sister. Last winter was harsh and she fell ill, but we couldn't afford the medicine. She passed away in her sleep.

I clutch the photo to my chest and lay down, closing my eyes. I picture her in my head. She is running around in the woods, calling to me to chase her. I hear a light knock on my door. "Come in" I say, wiping my eyes and sitting up. Dad enters and sits at the foot of my bed. "I am sorry I said that dad" I say, looking into his eyes. I get most of my features from him. His bright blue eyes and his dark brown hair.

"I know you didn't mean to" he says, resting his hand on my knee. We are silent for a few seconds, but he starts talking again. "I know you mean well when you go out there everyday, but it worries me and your mother. We don't want you getting hurt or captured by the peacekeepers."

"I am careful" I reply. "Extremely careful. And it isn't just to bring us food, it helps take my mind off...off...things" I say, hesitating at the end but he knows what I mean.

"I know son" he says, sighing. "Come on, get ready. We need to leave for the reaping soon" he says before leaving my room. I climb out of my bed and pull off my shirt and jeans, replacing them with a white button up and a pair of black trousers. I run a hand through my choppy hair, trying to make it a little presentable, before leaving the room and slipping on my boots again, followed by my jacket.

Mum hands me a cup of pine tea and then kisses me on the cheek and hugging me. I hug her back, taking in everything about her. We then leave the cabin and take the 40 minute walk it takes to get to the town square. I sip on my tea on the way, dad taking the cup from me after I am finished.

Once we get there I hug mum and dad before heading to sign in. I fee Jake, so I fall into line with him. "Hey" he says, taking my hand. I instantly feel more calm with him around. "you okay?" he asks and I nod, though its partly a lie. I am scared about being reaped. We get our fingers pricked and blood sample taken before falling into line with the other 16 year olds.

I look up to the stage and see 3 people sitting down on chairs. The first is our mayor and the other two chairs are occupied by our only 2 living victors. Stax Williams is the eldest. He won the 3rd games. Though he holds himself strong, you can see the age taking him over. His hair that was once black is now streaked with silver and his skin is weathered.

The other is Senna Jones. She won 6 years ago when she was 18. Her copper hair falls in curls down her back and her grey eyes are fierce. Her skin is like porcelain. I can see why she is favoured in the capitol.

The last few kids fall into place and the reaping starts. Mayor Birch, a tall thin man with a bald head stands up to the microphone and clear his throat. "Welcome citizens. As you all know, today is the reaping for the forty-fourth hunger games" he says, his voice booming around the entire square. Then then starts his speech about the dark days and how the games came to be, but I mainly zone out.

"You okay?" Jake asks.

"No" I reply, shaking my head. His hand moves from mine and around my shoulder, pulling me closer. Some of the guys in the line send us weird looks but I ignore them. Even in a world where the hunger games exist and people die from starvation everyday, some people still discriminate.

"Here from the Capitol, please welcome Missy Buviegh" the Mayor says, snapping me back to him. A woman with short indigo hair and dark skin walks up to the microphone. Her colour theme changes every year. Last year it was orange and yellow, this year it is indigo and light green. Her dress is a light green colour and cuts off just above the knee and a pair of knee high indigo boots.

"Hello darlings" she says with her thick Capitol accent. "Well, lets not waste any more time. As always, ladies first." She makes her way over to the female reaping bowl, her heel clicking on the stage, the sound echoing around the square. She picks a name and then walks back to the microphone. "And the female tribute for the forty-fourth annual hunger games is...Brizzy Willows!"

A gasp is heard from the 13 year old section. A little girl with frizzy dark brown hair steps out, her legs visibly shaking. I can't help but feel for her. She is only 13 and has to go into these games. She shuffles up to the stage, tripping on one of the steps of the stage, and takes a spot next to Missy Buviegh.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Missy says, smiling down at Brizzy, who looks like she will burst into tears any second now. "Right, onto the male tribute." She walks over to the bowl on her other side and reaches her hand in. I feel Jake's are tighten around my shoulders as Missy picks a name. She opens up the slip and I take a deep breath. "And the male tribute for the forty-fourth annual hunger games is...Taylor Lockwood!"

Its me...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. This is the first chapter to my first fan fiction. This has been in planning for a while and finally wrote the first chapter. I would love to hear your opinions on this, so leave a little review telling me what you think. Also, I have an original story up on my Fictionpress account. The link is on my profile, so if you can go and check it out.**

**The next chapter will be up soon but until then, TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

I tense up and everything falls silent. People turn their heads to me, sympathy in their eyes. Jake's arm becomes like a vice around me, refusing to let go, but I know its futile. If I don't move now then the peacekeepers will drag me up to the stage. I turn to Jake who has tears in his eyes. Staring straight ahead. I cup his cheek and turn his face to me.

"It's okay" I lie. "Let me go." I feel the tears threatening to fall but I push them back. I cant show them I am weak. His grip doesn't loosen and I can hear a scuffle behind me and I know its the peacekeepers coming. Missy calls my name once more and I finally shake out of Jake's grip.

"No! You can't take him!" Jake yells as I begin to walk backwards. The peacekeepers hold him back, but he still struggles. I haven't realized until now that I am in the center isle and all eyes are on me. With a deep breath I walk towards the stage. Jake is still shouting and calling for me to come back to him so the peacekeepers drag him away.

"Well, wasn't that just entertaining" Missy says and claps her hands together. I feel so much hate for her right now but I keep it in and stare out into the crowd. I scan the area for my parents but I can't see them. "Well then, shake hands you two" Missy says. I turn to Brizzy and look down at her. I reach my hand out and take her trembling hand in my own.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as tears falls from her eyes. More tears threaten to fall from my own and this time I can't stop them. Its good because Missy escorts us into the Justice Building.

* * *

The couch is comfortable. Too comfortable. The room I was put in inside the Justice Building is like nothing I have ever seen. The walls are a forest green and the floors dark oak. There is a fire place with a small fire and two red velvet couches placed looking towards the fireplace.

On the far wall are two portraits hanging. In the first is Stax Willows with 'Winner of the 3rd Annual Hunger Games' printed below it. And in the other is Senna Jones with 'Winner of the 41st Annual Hunger Games' printed. Senna hasn't changed from her portrait, but Stax looks a lot younger and was very handsome in his youth.

My head shoots to the door as it open and mum and dad come on. "Mum" I stutter out as a fresh set of tears begin to fall. She holds her arms out to me and I don't hesitate to walk into them.

"My baby boy" she whispers rubbing my back. I am reminded of when I was a little kid when I have a nightmare. Mum would come into my room and hold me as I fall asleep again. Dad's arm wraps around both of us and we just stand there, taking in everything about each other.

"You can do this son" dad says, breaking the silence. "You are strong and you know how to hunt. Use everything you learned out in the wilds to your advantage." I pull away slowly from mum and dad and although they are both crying I can see confidence in their eyes. Confidence that I could win.

"I will do everything I can to come home to you" I tell them before hugging them once more. We don't talk in the 15 minute goodbye, but no words were needed to be exchanged. I am their son and they are my parents. I love them and they don't need any words to know that. But when they are escorted out I feel the urge to just hear their voices once more.

A couple of minutes pass and when the door opens again I know its Jake and as soon as the door close I am pulls into his arms. Arms that have held me close in the cold. Arms that have made me feel safe. "This can't be happening" he says leaning away but keep his arms around my waist. "This isn't mean to happen. We are meant to grow old together." His eyes are red and puffy, but I still find them beautiful to look at.

"There is no going back" I tell him. "But don't count me out just yet. I have a trick or two up my sleeve" I say, trying to make a joke out of a bad situation. But who am I kidding. There are 24 of us that go into that arena and only 1 comes out alive.

"Come back to me" he says quietly.

"Jake-"

"No!" he shouts. "I can't lose you. I can't live without you Taylor. I love you." Both of us are crying now and I feel like I won't ever stop. I take his face in my hands and look into his eyes.

"I love you Jake Miller. I have loved you since the day we met and my only regret is not telling you sooner" I say, my heart breaking more with ever word. I go to kiss him but we are interrupted by the door opening.

"Your time is up" says a peacekeeper. Jake hesitates and for the second time today I watch him being dragged away.

"No" I shout as I run towards them. The peacekeeper goes to close the door but I slip through, barge passed him and into Jake's arms. His lips tough mine and my arms snake around his neck. There is suddenly a sharp pain in my arm and I instantly feel dizzy and the last thing I hear before darkness takes over me is Jake shouting he loves me.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have the goodbyes. I hope you enjoy them and I would just like to thank anyone who read the first chapter. It means a lot to know that people are actually reading this.**

**The train rides are up next and we will get more of a feel for the mentors.**


	3. Chapter 3

Voices break through the darkness. At first they are muffled but they soon become clear.

"What did they do?" Whoever it is, they sound angry.

"They say he tried to escape. What else could they have done?" This voice registers. Its clearly Missy. He thick Capitol accent is a dead give away. I hear a sigh from the other person.

"Some kids just get so desperate..." The voice is female, that much is clear. I force my eyes open, letting the light flood in. "So you're awake" says the woman. I look up and see Senna looking down at me.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up and clutching my head hoping it will stop the throbbing.

"You tried to escape" she simply replies.

"That's a lie" I say. "I just needed to say one last goodbye." My voice drops at the thought of Jake. I can still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well whatever happened you should have never tried to leave that room until Missy came to collect you" Senna replies sternly. "Now come, dinner will start soon but before that its time for you to meet Stax." Senna starts walking to one of the doors and when she passes through it, it registers for the first time that I am on the train, which means the cameras caught me unconscious.

I just made it harder for myself.

* * *

I enter a cart and fine myself looking at Senna, Stax and Brizzy. They are seated around a table and all eyes are on me. "Take a seat son" Stax says. I nod and quickly take a seat next to Brizzy. "Now that we are all here lets start. As you may know, my name is Stax and this is Senna" Stax says, gesturing to Senna.

"Before we get into anything important, would you like to be trained together or separately?" Senna asks.

"Separate" I blurt out. I look to Brizzy who looks hurt by my answer. "I mean, I wouldn't want us to get to close and then have it come down to us" I say, hoping it calms her down. She stares at me, her eyes wide and tears forming before looking down at her lap.

"Okay" she mutters, barely audible.

"Okay. Brizzy you will be with me" Senna says.

"And that leaves me with you" Stax says. I look up at my new mentor and force a smile. Without a word Senna takes Brizzy's hand and leads her out of the cart leaving Stax and I alone. "So tell me about yourself. What are you strengths and what could need improving."

Do I tell him about hunting? He is my mentor and he should know what I can do, but a fear deep inside of me makes me think he wont keep it a secret. I push the fear away and take a deep breath. "I can throw knives" I say.

"Anyone can throw a knife. What matters is your aim. Are you any good?" he asks. Instead of telling him I pick up a knife of the table and look around, my eyes landing on a picture of a horse in a meadow. I launch the knife at the picture and it embeds itself into the head of the horse.

I look to Stax and see his expression hasn't changed. It starts to worry me. I am really not as good as I thought I was? "Very good" he says, calming me down. "Anything else?"

"I am fast. Fastest in my class actually" I reply.

"Good. In training don't show your skills to anyone. The other tributes will hunt you down right at the start if they see you as competition and the Gamemakers will use your skills against you" he says and I nod along. "During the recaps try and look for any weaknesses in the other tributes. You wont get much through a television screen, but if you look carefully enough you will pick some things up."

"Okay" I reply. A couple of minutes later we are called for dinner. The food is amazing and I can't stop myself from stuffing myself, much to the displeasure of Missy. The chicken in a thick white sauce in my favourite out of everything I try. I try to keep my eyes off Brizzy. Not only is she another tribute, but she reminds me so much of Sarah and that's one thing I can't deal with.

After dinner Stax and Senna lead Brizzy and I into another cart where three couches are set up in front of a screen on the wall. I sit on the middle couch and Stax sits next to me with Missy on the opposite side. The screen flickers to life showing Antonius and Tinker, the hosts, are sat behind a large desk with the Capitol seal flashing on a screen behind them.

"Welcome everyone to the recap of the forty-seventh annual hunger games" Antonius says, starting the show off.

"We have an interesting bunch this year. Lets first start with District One" Tinker continues, gesturing to the screen behind her. The Capitol seal disappears and is replaced by the District 1 seal. There are two volunteers from District 1. They are both huge compared to myself, and both are extremely good looking.

A male volunteers from 2, but not the female. Though this doesn't seems to shake her and her smirk doesn't falter. I know that she will be one to watch. District 3 offers up a 15 year old girl and her twin brother volunteers. Instead of shaking hands they hug and cry into each other, not caring about the entire nation watching.

District 4 is a surprise. The boy is an 18 year old brute and volunteers. The girl is also a volunteer, but she is only 14. 5 and 6 fly by, the only thing sticking in my head is the 17 year old boy from 6 who walks with a limp.

Then home is on the screen. Instead of watching the reaping I scan the crowd and my eyes fall on Jake who is holding me in a tight grip. "Brother?" Missy asks and I shake my head. "Oh" she says as it clicks in her mind that Jake is my boyfriend.

"It seems the boy is a fighter" says Tinker.

"Yes, rumour has it, he tried to escape" Antonius finishes. "He will be one to look out for" he says. Great. If I had not already been a target I am now.

8, 9 and 10 don't offer up much, but 11 catches my interest. Something in the boys eyes. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me he is dangerous. There is a 12 year old girl from 12 and a 15 year old boy. Its always sad when a 12 year old is reaped. You already know they are dead.

"Like we said, an interesting bunch" Antonius says as they start talking about the tributes, the reapings on replay behind them. I stand up without saying anything and head to find my room. Its easy as its has 'Male Tribute' written on the door.

I collapse on the bed and stare up at the dark ceiling. The sky is turning dark and stars are starting to show, but it doesn't mean anything. Seeing all the other tributes has made it all finally hit home.

I am going into the games and there is no chance I am coming out alive.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who is reading. I know I am not the best writer but its nice to know that you are actually giving my work a chance. Thank you once again.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
